


Mulled Wine & Puppy Treats

by winryrockbae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy words, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i am obsessed with christmas markets and this year i can't go to one, just two proud dads buying stuff for their poodle, no beta we die like men, so im living vicariously thru writing this, there isn't really any sort of plot just words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae
Summary: “It seems like it was just yesterday since the last time we were at a Christmas market.”Yuuri’s comment rose above the drum of the crowd, words contemplative and kind - as Yuuri always was. It caught Victor off guard, his light blue eyes widening slightly at the memory before crinkling in the corners with a smile. “I remember.” How could he forget such a memorable occasion? He would have the moment burned into his memories forever. Something to look back on when he needed his heart to feel full.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Mulled Wine & Puppy Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Yuri on Ice fic but I've been through so much of the tag on here and it's about time for me to contribute to it. It also took me nearly an hour to decide on a title for this work, so that's fun ( ￣＾￣)

“It seems like it was just yesterday since the last time we were at a Christmas market.”

Yuuri’s comment rose above the drum of the crowd, words contemplative and kind - as Yuuri always was. It caught Victor off guard, his light blue eyes widening slightly at the memory before crinkling in the corners with a smile. “I remember.” How could he forget such a memorable occasion? He would have the moment burned into his memories forever. Something to look back on when he needed his heart to feel full. 

Victor’s answer garnered a pleased hum from the shorter man, Yuuri’s gaze traveling back to the festive booths. As the lights reflected off his glasses and in his dark eyes, Victor felt his heart skip a beat. Hidden under his gloves (and Yuuri sported mittens, adorable!), the golden rings they wore still shone brightly, a proud reminder of their bond. Just the thought of it made Victor’s heart clench, lips parting to grab Yuuri’s attention with sweet nothings once again, feeling needy as he silently drowned in his feelings. The crowd thickened and out of habit they squeezed each other’s hands as others threatened to jostle them apart in front of a particularly busy stall. 

“Gluhwein.” Victor stopped short, looking at Yuuri in the same way that Makkachin would peer at them while the skaters ate their dinner. “A glass?” 

“It would be nice,” Yuuri mused. His nose was red from the cold despite how well he had bundled himself up. It was particularly chilly out, though for Victor he hardly noticed this level of cold. Home was much, much colder. “I’ll have one. Just one.” 

Victor couldn’t help but take the opportunity to tease him, knowing that Yuuri would flush all the way to the tips of his ears. “Why not? Are you worried that you’ll repeat the banquet? I’m already your coach, what else could you have to ask me?” Just as predicted, Yuuri’s face went from a soft, flushed, wind blown pink to bright red. Though his confidence had been growing, his disposition would never change and his face immediately was buried in his soft mittens. 

“I can’t believe you’re still bringing that up.” Yuuri groaned through the knit fabric before lowering one hand to peek out over the blue yarn. “It’s humiliating.” 

“I thought it was very cute.” Victor shrugged, shuffling forward with the line. 

“We have different definitions of cute.” 

“Makkachin is cute.” 

“Makkachin is cute,” Yuuri agreed. 

“So not that different.” Victor spoke with a gleam in his eye, chuckling as Yuuri pursed his lips and huffed, turning back towards the other stalls. His own form of the cold shoulder that would last a minute, tops. “Two glasses, please.” The round faced woman behind the stall was quick to fulfill his request and pass the glasses over, though not before Victor peeled off his black leather gloves and shoved them in his pocket. “ Спасибо. Yuuri, here.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri accepted his drink and sniffed it before taking a small sip. “It’s good.” 

“Very.” Victor wrapped both his hands around the mug and set off again through the market, stopping at several stalls but never buying anything. Yuuri had slipped his fingers through the handle of his mug, holding it securely while his free hand rested on the inside of Victor’s elbow, tightening his grip whenever someone would try to slip between them. It seemed as though he only needed to take a single sniff of alcohol before he started to loosen up. Despite their time together, they were still adjusting, learning and becoming comfortable with each other. Victor was content to be led along by the crowd, Yuuri didn’t seem to be looking for anything in particular, not like last time, and it was nice to wander with him with no destination or time frame in mind. Truthfully, Victor wanted to shop, but he knew that once he started he wouldn’t stop until he had bags hanging off both of his arms and piled up in Yuuri’s. 

“Aren’t you going to buy anything?” Yuuri seemed to read his mind, the gluhwein had warmed him to his fingertips and the flush in his cheeks was no longer from cold or embarrassment. Already his drink was half gone, Victor had been so enthralled watching him that his own was nearly untouched. 

“I have to buy you a Christmas present, but I can’t do it while you’re here.” 

“You don’t have to-” 

“I know, but I want to.” Victor interrupted, heart swelling at the smile that Yuuri offered him. 

A lot had happened since the last Christmas festival. They exchanged  **_rings_ ** , nearly won a gold, Yuuri moved to Russia and into Victor’s apartment - but he still couldn’t believe that Victor wanted to do sweet things for him. Sometimes, when it became too self-deprecating, Victor would feel a tinge of annoyance. He would want to take Yuuri by the shoulders and shake him, assure him that he was loved. But for the most part, it was cute. The bashfulness that they were both overcoming was a challenge, but he wouldn’t want to face it with anyone else. 

“Do you think Makka is missing us?” Victor changed the subject suddenly, watching a family walk by with their dog on a leash. 

“I’m sure Yurio is taking good care of him.” There was a moment of consideration. “But, probably a little bit. We should buy him a gift. They must have something for dogs here, right?” 

“Uh-,” Victor hummed. The last time they were at a Christmas market, Yuuri had been too distracted by his gift for Victor, and Victor by Yuuri, neither of them had noticed anything else in the stalls. “Maybe?” 

With a new goal in mind and two empty glasses of what was once mulled wine, they set off again. “Yuuri, I wish you were wearing gloves.” Victor couldn’t help the whine that seeped into his tone, their hands cupping one another’s. 

“You don’t like my mittens?” 

“No.” Spoken like a petulant child. 

“Is it the color?” Yuuri’s face fell slightly. 

“No. It’s not that. I just can’t lace my fingers with yours.” Victor puffed his cheeks out, cheeks warming as Yuuri laughed at him. 

“My hands stay warmer in them. What if my hand froze off and you could never hold it again?” 

“No, Yuuri! Don’t say such terrible things.” 

They continued through the market, their search for a souvenir for Makka was turning up empty but it didn’t dampen their spirits. It was rare that they had such time together, they spent it shoulder to shoulder, or back to chest whenever Yuuri stopped to look at something and Victor sidled up behind him to rest his chin on Yuuri’s dark locks. If someone had asked Victor to tell them anything he and Yuuri talked about that night, he wouldn’t remember a single topic, only the warmth he felt in his chest every time Yuuri smiled.  _ Clingy. You’re being too clingy, Victor _ . A small voice warned,but Victor ignored it. He wanted to be close to the other and Yuuri didn’t seem to mind, the two of them only parting once so that Yuuri could stop and get them something to eat. 

“You bought the wine, I’ll get the snack.” He insisted, leaving Victor by a bench to get into a line at a food stall. Victor had protested a bit, only relenting when Yuuri agreed to go to a proper dinner after the market. 

“Oh, look! A foreigner.” 

“He’s so handsome.”

“Maybe we can invite him to go get a drink somewhere?” 

“Do you think he’d accept?” 

“Maybe he has a friend with him too.” 

Voices caught Victor’s attention as two girls, both of whom had clearly gotten their gluhwein refilled several times, plopped onto the bench right next to him. Ever the one for fanservice he turned, ready to greet them, when he realized that their gaze was on Yuuri. Blissfully unaware of how handsome he was, kind to everyone he met, flashing the candied nut vendor a dazzling smile as he handed over a couple of crumpled Euros, Yuuri. Something ugly awoke in Victor then, climbing up his throat and choking him. As skaters, it was normal to have all eyes on them on the ice. To captivate their world with the movement of their bodies, to charm fans across the globe in their interviews with honeyed words. But off the ice, he wanted Yuuri to himself. They wore golden rings. They held hands. They shared a home. They’d shared themselves. Wasn’t it obvious to everyone else that they belonged to each other? 

“Victor!” Yuuri stood in front of him, holding out a cone shaped bag of candied pecans. “Did you chug another wine while I was in line?” 

Victor blinked slow, owlishly as he watched Yuuri’s features knit with concern. All at once he felt an urge rising in his chest, swelling up and propelling his limbs forward as he grabbed the front of Yuuri’s coat and pressed their lips together. It was warm, the taste of spices lingered in their mouths from the wine, a surprised squeak escaping Yuuri - though he didn’t protest. The girls on the bench squealed, though they were insignificant to Victor. He wistfully withdrew, thanking Yuuri for the candied snack before taking a few steps forward and turning to wait, looking the same as Makkachin when the poodle was waiting for them to take a walk. 

“W-what was that all about?” Yuuri scurried after him, face beet red. If physically possible, Victor was sure that Yuuri would be leaking steam from his ears, or maybe his spirit had completely ascended above the Christmas stalls. Flustering him would never get old, but this was about something else. Victor held himself straight, triumphant. 

“I can’t just kiss you?” Victor’s light brows drew together, his slender finger pressed against his plush lower lip. 

“Of course you can but you seemed so… forceful.” 

“Yuuri, I didn’t mean to-,” Victor started but was cut off. 

“No! No. Not like that. Just like you were, proving a point.” 

“Maybe I was,” he shrugged. “Those girls over there-” 

“What girls?” 

Of course Yuuri hadn’t noticed them. How incredible was it that this perfect human being had only eyes for him? It was a love he wasn’t sure he deserved, but he would do his best to earn, and to continue to earn and hold onto. “By the bench. They were checking you out. I got jealous.” The confession comes easily, though Victor can feel the tips of his ears warm in embarrassment. He really shouldn’t have anything to worry about and yet, he couldn’t help it. He wanted everyone to know that Yuuri was his. 

“Oh,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. The two of them stood quietly for a moment before Yuuri started to laugh. It was a sound as pure and melodic as the bells chiming through the marketplace. “That’s so stupid.” 

“Yuuri!” Victor whined, palm splayed over his heart as if quelling a wound. 

“I’d never pick anyone over you.” Yuuri said. He wore a look so genuine and sincere, so full of love that Victor felt as though his heart grew three sizes and he mumbled as much from between his fingers, having hidden his face in his hands. From either delight or embarrassment, maybe a little of both. “So you’re the Grinch now? Victor, look at me.” 

“It’s hard feeling jealous. I understand better than most. But you don’t ever have to worry about me running off with anyone else.” Yuuri spoke so simply, so plainly. There was no judgement or hurt, only a kind understanding and a firm reassurance. He shuffled for a moment, Victor’s brows furrowed but he didn’t have a chance to ask what Yuuri was doing as the shorter man pulled off a mitten and shoved it away, deep into his coat pocket. His fingers laced with Victor’s, their bare palms warm against one another. Victor is struck with the realization that Yuuri must have to deal with that sort of thing all the time and his heart thrums in his chest. Yuuri handled it so elegantly, he had never once brought it up to Victor or caused a scene. Instead he stood to the side and let the reporters and the fans swamp his boyfriend, quiet and tolerant. Pleased when they dispersed and left Victor to him. 

“I do not like the feeling of jealousy.” Victor admitted, mumbling into his scarf. 

“I like how you handle it though.” Yuuri was bemused. An actual angel on this earth. It took everything Victor had not to grab him by the cheeks and pepper his whole face with kisses. “Should we continue searching for a gift for Makkachin?” 

“Da!” 

They wandered a little more, Victor got himself another wine though Yuuri refused to partake (much to Victor’s dismay) and stopped at several stalls. Yuuri picked out gifts for his mother and father, sister and Minako as well. He was musing about still having to get something for Phichit as well as the entire Nishigori family, though that turned to lamenting about space in his suitcase for all of the presents. 

“Yuuri, look!” A stall with a wooden dog bone hanging from the frame had caught Victor’s attention. At the sight of it, Yuuri’s face brightened as well. They all but ran over, their skater’s grace allowing them to weave through the crowd before skidding to synchronized stops before the display. Dog treats that looked like cookies and festive bandanas, little puppy sweaters and toys that looked like Santa were all on laid out on the counter. 

Victor must have had stars in his eyes because Yuuri squeezed his hand, tone warning. “Don’t buy too much, you don’t have enough space in your bag for everything.” 

Ah. That was true. The reminder was appreciated because Victor had already been picking out one of everything. Instead they chose together, forgoing the sweaters due to Makka’s perfect, fluffy coat and choosing a red plaid bandana instead. A bag of assorted cookies that Yuuri almost wanted to try himself was added as well as a toy that looked like a reindeer. Victor paid with his credit card, left hand still laced with Yuuri’s. 

It was time to move on, bodies pressed together in the crowd, their hands interlocked between them. Victor felt his hand being lifted, then the warm brush of Yuuri’s lips against his fingers, grazing his ring. Probably his most prized possession. Looking at him, Yuuri was nothing but a bright smile and those deep, dark eyes that had Victor falling for him all over again. He squeezed their fingers together,breath caught in his throat, leading Yuuri somewhere closer to the lights so that they could illuminate him. The tree was huge, decorated to perfection and surprisingly empty near the base apart from some teenagers taking instagram photos. Yuuri didn’t question it nor complain about their new location, instead he slid an arm around Victor’s waist, head on his chest with a content sigh before he leaned up and pressed the softest, most gentle, barely there kiss against Victor’s jaw. He nearly melted into a puddle right there under the tree. He tightened his grip, to keep Yuuri close or keep himself from falling over he wasn’t sure, but Yuuri didn’t protest and his light was brighter than that of anything else in the marketplace, of that Victor  _ was _ certain. 

And on God, Victor swore that he was never going to let this man go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always had this feeling that when feelings of jealousy arise in Victor he doesn't like it at all and isn't really equipped to deal with them. He hasn't had much he's had to be jealous about so when he feels it he's immediately like wtf is this I hate it make it stop. As opposed to Yuuri who is genuinely used to the entire world fawning over his boyfriend and has long since learned how to deal with those ugly feelings. 
> 
> Anyway, follow me on twitter @winryrockbae if you want!


End file.
